


Smitten on a Saturday Night

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “Sammy, this beautiful device is what's called a Fucking Machine.  Some genius decided to hook up a dildo to a machine that can go harder and faster than I ever could.”





	1. Chapter 1

Sam is immobilized on his hands and knees, strapped down to a padded bench. The room is dark except for the candlelight wrapping the entire room in moving shadows. This is weird even for Dean, but Sam trusts Dean, excited at the prospect of what Dean could have planned. Dean isn’t saying much, just moving around a lot. Sam’s not expecting anything too weird, but Sam just can't place the noises coming from behind him. It doesn’t worry him until he feels the penetration of something very hard and not-Dean push inside him. He twitches in his restraints.

“Dean? What is that?”

“Just some lube and a dildo.”

“I think I've changed my mind, Dean.” Sam says, trying to make his voice sound brave and commanding, but just comes out whining.

“I don’t want you to think Sam. I just want you to take it. Think you might need some help staying quiet.” Dean has a glint in his eye and Sam knows that he will like whatever Dean has planned, but he can’t help but be apprehensive. Dean pulls out a ball gag.

“Alright, Sammy. Open up.” He slides the ball gag into Sam's mouth straps it in place once Sam's bitten down on it.

“You'll need to get used to pushing out the spit with your tongue, so you don’t accidentally choke. You can communicate with your eyes. I want to see how much you like this Sammy, because I already know you will.” Sam lets his excitement shine through his eyes, along with a heaping dollop of concern as to what Dean's going to do to him.

Dean disappears behind Sam, which doesn't concern him until he hears a strange mechanical noise. The cold dildo begins to slowly slide in and out of Sam, somehow managing to land on his sweet spot over and over. Dean's starts Sam off at just a little bit at a time, and Sam decides it's okay. Different, but okay for now. As Sam’s hole adjusts to the machine pulling in and out of him at a constant pace, Dean comes around to watch Sam's reactions. Sam notices Dean's holding a remote in his hand, and starts wondering just what exactly is going on back there. But he decides to just enjoy it for now, letting his arousal wash over him. The dildo feels so good as it starts to get warm from Sam's hole. With Sam watching, Dean moves his fingers and there's a click. Then Sam hears as well as feels the dildo picking up speed. He moans around the gag, unable to hold back how much he's enjoying this. Dean is just watching it all, eyes sparkling from the candle light. Sam's loving every second of this, but what he really wants is to see the dildo going in and out if his ass. He wants a regular feast for the eyes. Sam attempts to turn his head, but before he can fully turn around he feels hands grab his face.

“No, Sam. This is for feeling, not seeing.” Dean's eyes are hard, and Sam thinks that's completely unfair. He should be able to look back if he damn well wants to. Once Dean lets go of his head, he tries to turn again, with a look of pure defiance. Which prompts Dean to once grabs Sam's head again, this time tighter, almost in a head vice.

“Alright Sammy, have it your way. If you can’t bother to behave, I'm just gonna have to make you.” Dean’s seductive grin makes Sam shiver and beg with his eyes. Dean walks over to his duffel and pulls out a blindfold. He slips it over Sam’s eyes as he hears Sam whimper behind his gag. Dean chuckles and takes the gag off.

“If you want to talk so damn bad, go right ahead, but the blindfold stays on.” Sam can only hear Dean moving away and the vibrations of what he guesses is the dildo.

“Dean, please. I won’t look. I just wanna see.” Sam wiggles a little as he hears another click, and the dildo speeds up again.

“Oh god Dean. Feels so amazing. Why can’t I see?!” A whine has crept into Sam’s voice and Dean just lets him, loving it. 

“Aww poor little Sammy. No way to see or to get out. Just the way I love you!” Dean laughs again, and Sam moves his head, trying to track the sound of Dean’s boots, and gets a stinging slap on his ass for his troubles. He bucks in his restraints, but as always, Dean knows exactly what to do to restrict any and all movement. Sam's not going anywhere until Dean says so.

“Dean, please. Let me see. I want to see what you're doing to me.” Dean only grins like the Cheshire cat, watching as Sam reaches a few octaves below begging. He ups the machine again and watches Sam start to buck more forcefully. But the restraints still have him strapped down tight, so all he's really doing is shaking.

“Fuck…oh god…touching my….oh.” Sam can’t really form words as he hears the machine getting louder.

“Sammy, this beautiful device is what's called a Fucking Machine. Some genius decided to hook up a dildo to a machine that can go harder and faster than I ever could.” Dean's just in love with watching this beautiful dildo slide in and out of Sam’s amazing ass, and how every thrust makes Sam writhe and whimper. Dean’s so hard he almost can’t stand it, but watching this is all the stimulation he needs.

“Jesus Dean….so…good…oh god!” Sam can’t even form complete sentences as his prostate is being hit with every stroke. Dean can see Sam’s cock twitching and bobbing, and with all the tension building in Sam’s body he knows he has Sam's impending orgasm to look forward to. Now it's starting to get good.

“Dean…m’ gonna…gonna….FUCK!!!” Sam screams as his cum jets all over the bench and himself as he has a wonderfully hard orgasm. He feels so good, and as he slowly comes down from his orgasm, he's all ready for Dean's aftercare. But then, Sam feels something that he's definitely not expecting; the machine isn't stopping, instead it's continuing to pound into Sam's ass, not even going at a slower pace.

“You starting to figure it out, Sammy? It's not gonna stop that easily.” Dean’s voice is rough gravel and silky smooth, but Sam can tell there's a level of arousal in there too.

Sam starts using all his strength to get loose. He keeps trying to pull his body away from the machine, but it's no use. It just keeps right on pounding into him, his hole clenching around it, keeping it inside him and making his insides quake.

“Dean, please. We need to stop. I can’t keep going like this.” Sam can’t see and since the machine is going so fast, he can’t hear him either. What if Dean decided to leave him like this, letting this torture device have its evil way with him? Sam begins to go into panic mode. “Dean?!” he cries out desperately.

Dean is just watching all this, like a hawk eyeing its meal. Dean's pulled his cock out and is just absently stroking it, watching Sam as he starts to leak pre-cum.

“Dean, please. Come back. I can’t take much more if this. DEAN?!” He can't move. He's just crying and even if his cock is not plumping back, it doesn’t mean his body body won't make him cum again, this time dry. He vibrates the whole bench with his futile struggling, unable to hold back as he starts to scream. Dean, finally, moves down right next to Sam's ear, whispering in a predatory voice.

“See what happens when you’re a bad boy, Sammy? Now you're gonna make up for your sins.” Dean ups the machine just a little higher, and Sam can only grunt and shake as it repeatedly slams into his prostate. Dean moves to right in front of Sam's face and without warning, rubs his sticky wet cock over Sam’s lips. Sam opens his mouth immediately, hoping if he sucks off Dean, he’ll be spared from more of this torture machine. Sam starts sucking down Dean’s cock all the way to the root, the vibrations of his body making Dean groan.

“Wow, Sam. That thing is fucking you so hard it's making me vibrate. I think if you suck me off, maybe I'll turn this off. Just maybe.” He doesn’t want Sam to be unable to walk out of here, but seeing him like this is such a major turn on. Dean cranks the machine up to the highest setting and Sam can no longer suck, can only scream around Dean’s thick cock. The vibrations from the machine, along with Sam’s screams, is all it takes to make Dean’s cock spill down Sam's throat. Dean growls at the feeling and the fact that the machine is still making them both vibrate. His brain kicks in and he turns down the machine slowly, so as not to be too sudden for Sam. Sam can only drool and shiver, his body having been vibrated so long, he can still feel it even when the machines already stopped. He feels like he needs to get his legs back under him. Sam collapses a little, so he’s gone semi limp his bonds. Dean tucks himself back in and undoes Sam's restraints, which makes Sam go completely limp as Dean lifts Sam, carefully laying Sam down on his back. He cleans Sam up and strokes his hair lovingly. Sam's brain has turned to jelly; he feels like he's had at least 4 dry orgasms at the minimum, and he's so weak from having to take it all.

“Sam, I think we can rest for a while. I’ve decided we're gonna keep our new toy.” Dean smiles as he drapes a blanket over Sam, then blows out the candles.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean said they were playing tonight, Sam immediately got hard. He's still recovering from he intense orgasmic feelings from the last time with the fucking machine. His eyes go wide and the excitement alone makes Dean hard.

“Yes we’re playing with the machine, but this time around’s gonna be a little different.” The evil look in Dean’s eye makes Sam groan because he knows whatever it is, it's guaranteed to be hot and amazing.

“Im gonna get changed, then I'll meet you in the playroom.” Sam takes off as fast as his Gigantor frame will allow him. Dean chuckles as he watches Sam go, his jeans giving away his obvious interest. He heads off to the playroom to get it all set up, but like he told Sam, there's a twist. He can’t wait to see the look on Sam’s face when he learns this dildo is a far cry from the last one.

When Sam enters the room and sees the familiar candles and machine, he can't help but gasp. He's completely naked, cock standing straight out and bobbing with each step. The firelight on his skin gives off a glowing hue, and Dean groans as he adjusts his rock hard cock in his pants.

“I know you like to watch but just like before, you're not gonna, Sammy. Let’s get started.” Dean’s voice is hoarse, coupled with his lust blown eyes as he watches Sam slowly come to the bench and get down in his kneeling position to be restrained. 

“Dean why can’t I watch?” Sam’s pouty face and puppy eyes are appealing all on their own, but the whine in his voice is downright adorable. Dean shakes his head and goes about securing Sam to the padded bench.

“Well baby boy, I want you to feel everything and your eyes get in the way. Besides, you know how much I love to hear you beg.” Deans grin alone makes Sam moan, cock bobbing underneath him. Dean tests the straps, and once he's satisfied that Sam is completely secured and unable to get away, he moves around to secure a silk scarf for the blindfold around Sam’s eyes. Sam looks around and is disappointed at discovering he once again can’t see. He just sighs and waits for Dean to begin. 

Dean goes and moves the machine close enough to Sam so he can lube up the large vibrating dildo and get Sam lubed up too. As Dean squirts the warming lube on Sam’s hole, he hears the heavenly sounds of Sam whimpering at the anticipation of the upcoming insertion. Dean uses a single finger, lets Sam adjust, then he goes up to two and scissors Sam open. Sam tries to push back and impale himself on Dean’s fingers but his restraints have him tied too tightly. Dean goes slowly, his own hard throbbing cock straining at his jeans, but he'll take care of that later. Sam is pants and wriggles, wanting more, his cock slick from his bubbling pre-cum. Dean pulls his fingers out and pours a generous amount of lube on the dildo and finally pulls the machine close enough so the didlo’s head is just breaching Sam’s outer ring.

“Fuck Dean please…I need it…I need to see it.” Sam is so turned on and desperate to be fucked.

“Just you wait.” Dean is so ready to watch Sam go wild. He turns the machine on just enough to get the dildo deep inside Sam. He watches as Sam smiles and turns his head, waiting for the pounding he is anticipating. Dean turns on the vibration on this special dildo and watches Sam’s body jerk from the sensation. Sam moans low and long, loving the feel but turns his head, wanting to see. Dean stops the dildo and goes to Sam’s head, remote in hand.

“Alright baby boy, here's the deal. This little toy is gonna be shaking up your insides, until I feel satisfied you can’t come anymore. And nothing's gonna get you out of it this time. No blowjobs today. Are you up to the challenge?” Dean knows it’s up to Sam, but hopes for the one answer he wants to hear.

“Yes Dean, please.” Sam’s insides are still tingling from the small taste of vibration, wanting so much more. He’s nervous at knowing Dean most likely won’t stop when Sam is done, but if he's being honest, the danger is what makes using this machine so hot.

Dean nods and turns the dildo to its lowest setting on the remote. He wants Sam good and ready for the overstimulation he will have to endure before the night is over. Dean backs up and goes to the side of the bench to watch the beauty of Sam, moaning as the stimulation rubs his prostate and makes him shiver, cock so hard and with no other stimulation, he thinks it'll take a while before he'll cum. Dean can practically see the thoughts flashing across Sam’s face, and unzips his pants, pulling out his own slick and hard cock; he wants to enjoy this. He holds the remote in one hand, and with the other, he rubs the pre-cum all around his head and down the shaft getting himself good and wet. Sam keeps wriggling, trying to get the vibration in another area or at least pull himself off of it a little, but, of course, he's just tied too securely.

“Dean, can’t I just move a little? It feels great but if I could pull out just a little it would be better.” Sam’s voice is shaky and tries to sound calm as he explains to Dean but he is beginning to feel a small spark of panic building.

“Nope, sorry Sammy. You’re right where I want you; you just need to enjoy the ride.” Dean’s voice is full of passion from every move Sam makes pushing him closer to his own orgasm. Sam is so beautiful, especially as the candlelight plays on his bronzed skin. His hair's covering his face, but Dean can still see all the pleasure and a little panic.

“Please, fuck….Dean….FUCK” Sam was so busy worrying, he didn’t feel the crest of orgasm building in him as it broke over him in a great wave of pleasure. He screams as his cock jets hot cum on both the bench and his stomach. The feeling of the cum hitting his skin is like being hit with warm water, and he groans at the thought. He realizes then that he can hear Dean panting and stroking himself. This makes Sam lick his lips, wishing Dean would fill him up, but then he is filled with a stronger vibration. Dean watches Sam lick his lips, knowing exactly what Sam's thinking. He has to grab the base of his cock to stop an instant orgasm. He lets go once he's got it back under control, and turns up the vibration on Sam.

“Dean, please. I came. Just-just turn it off for a few minutes. Dean?” Sam tries to listen for Dean but the vibration and stimulation are making it impossible to concentrate. He moans and whimpers, waiting for Dean’s voice.

“No, baby boy. We're just getting started.” Dean is so hot for Sam like this, he just has to get closer and run his fingers lightly over Sam’s back. He watches as goosebumps appear on Sam’s skin, and as he gets to Sam’s head he takes some of his pre-cum and rubs it across Sam’s lips with his fingers. Sam groans as he sucks the fingers, savoring the taste. He hopes this means Dean’s cock will follow, but suddenly, Dean has moved away from him, and he feels another wave coming over him. His moans grow louder as his cock jumps but of course only a little cum shoots out. 

“Dean…fuck…ok….please….stop.” Sam can only pant out his requests, his overstimulated prostate so sore his entire body feels like a paint mixer. Dean doesn’t respond, just turns up the vibrator two more levels and moans as his cock jumps at the sight of Sam’s red face. Sam's entire body shivers as the stimulation continues to build deep inside him and unable to stop it. He strains against the straps as they nearly cut into his skin. He pulls with all his might desperate, to get away from the vibration. He was so fucking hard, and it felt so good whenever the orgasm hit, but in between was sweet torture. From the sound of Dean panting hard, he's positive Dean's orgasm isn't too far away either.

He's proven right as Dean, gripping his balls in one hand and his cock in the other, tries to hold off the huge orgasm that’s about to come crashing down on him. Sam's simultaneously turned on and working so hard to get away is a heady combination. Dean watches as Sam seizes up and cums again with a scream of pleasure, dry of course because his balls were emptied out a few orgasms ago. Dean finally follows, coming so hard all over Sam’s back, his thick ropes of white hot cum painting Sam’s skin, his cock jerking through his orgasm. He calls out Sam’s name, and when Sam’s head turns, he groans out Dean’s name as he feels the cum hot on his skin, and it makes him shiver and start begging again.

“Dean….so fucking good….gottta stop….really…fuck me...please.” Sam would say anything at this moment to get the vibrating to stop; he’s convinced he'll still be feeling the shaking for days. The only response is the vibrator turning up to full power. Sam screams as the vibration drills his prostate, and he hits yet another dry orgasm as his muscles strain at the straps, his brain starting to go fuzzy from all the pleasure coursing through him. His face is glowing from the pleasure and it's amazing, but crazy at the same time. Dean decides to tuck himself back in his underwear, even though he’s not soft yet. Sam's at the height of pleasure and Dean loves every second of it. Dean steps up and massages the cum into Sam’s skin, feeling the heat rolling off Sam’s skin from his heart pounding so hard. As soon as Dean touches Sam, Sam moans and his body locks up in another dry orgasm, and his muscles just can’t take it. He finally sags down in the straps holding his limbs down, but Dean had anticipated that ahead of time, and built in a little support for Sam. As Sam feels his weight being supported, he lets out a sigh, voice hoarse as he tries to beg again.

“Dean….please...gonna…pass…” Sam doesn’t get to the next word because the orgasm makes him stop and wiggle, his muscles like jelly and his mind so fuzzy from pleasure he's actually drooling. Dean, finally satisfied, turns the vibration down a notch or two every few seconds to let his body get used to the feeling of coming down. Once the vibrator is off, naturally Sam’s body still feels like it's still going, but by then he's out cold and Dean finally takes out the vibrator and backs up the machine. He cleans up Sam lovingly, and by the time he's finished, Sam's coming back around. His radiant smile and dimples make Dean grin as Dean takes off the blindfold and places a loving kiss on his lips.

“So how are you Sammy?” He only sees a face of pure bliss, so he thinks he knows, but he wants to make sure his baby boy really is ok.

“I am in heaven.” He whispers to Dean before closing his eyes.

“Alright, then I need you to help a little while I untie you so you don’t hurt yourself.” Sam nods, but doesn’t open his eyes. He lets Dean guide him, and after he's released from his hold, and Dean has him laid out on his back covered with a blanket, he whispers, “I love you”, before passing out for good. 

Dean kisses his forehead. “I know.” He pulls a cot up beside Sam, lays on his back with one hand on Sam, and finally drifts off to sleep, satisfied Sam enjoyed the overstimulation.


End file.
